


Holding Onto Me So Tight

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 2 . </p><p>The smut. </p><p>FINALLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto Me So Tight

In the time it took Roz and Jean to get upstairs Jean had gone silent, looking suddenly a little nervous. 

"We don't have to..."

Roz's words were gentle, warm and tender and yet, before she could finish Jean was driven to kiss her, firmly enough to shut her up. 

"I want to..."

Silence fell again even as Jean watched Roz undress, the girl had been shy at first with her but now seemed to trust that Jean thought she was beautiful. Jean was working on her own confidence and, as such, was often the one to let Roz undress her, Roz happy to undress herself first, let Jean see beyond all the layers of clothing to the real her. Jean had smiled slightly at the feel of Roz's lips at her neck, the woman's hands gentle as she undressed Jean, taking her time to caress every inch of skin. The two moved together automatically, Jean hating the tears in her eyes that would surely escape her, her breath catching at the tenderness of the look Roz gave her before settling her on the bed, Roz's body fitting easily against Jean's own, her lips covering Jean's, her hands light over every inch of skin again, taking her time to cup, caress and tease at Jean's breasts, their eyes locking even as Jean found her face cupped in one hand, the other slipping easily down her body, forcing her to look at Roz. 

"You are so gorgeous."

"I'm not."

"Jean..."

Roz's lips covered Jean's again, her touch light at Jean's already dampened curls, slipping two fingers easily into the other woman and drawing a gasp, her smile soft against Jean's lips as she set a pace. 

"You. Are. Gorgeous."

The words were almost growled against Jean's lips, the other woman's pace never stopping, pushing Jean ever closer to her climax. Jean had, eventually, allowed her leg to curl against Roz's hip, her entire body arching to Roz's persistent rhythmic pace, her arms locking around her lover's neck, hands bunching into Roz's hair to pull her deeper into the kiss as finally, finally, she let herself go, crying Roz's name against her lips. Roz had eased her down slowly, smiling even as she moved to settle on her side, pulling Jean against her again. 

"I love you."


End file.
